The present invention relates to a cigarette holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cigarette holder which will filter toxic substance of a cigarette effectively.
Referring to FIGS. 4 and 5, a conventional cigarette holder has a mouthpiece 9, a cotton filter 8, and a main pipe 7. The mouthpiece 9 has a distal periphery flange 90, a through hole 92, and an enlarged hole 91 communicating with the through hole 92. The main pipe 7 has a first chamber 71, a second chamber 73, a disk 70 separating the first chamber 71 and the second chamber 73, and the disk 70 having a plurality of vent holes 72. The cotton filter 8 is inserted in the second chamber 73 of the main pipe 7. The enlarged hole 91 of the mouthpiece 9 receives a portion of the main pipe 7. The first chamber 71 of the main pipe 7 receives a cigarette 5. The cotton filter 8 will filter toxic substance of the cigarette 5. However, the cotton filter 8 cannot filter toxic substance of the cigarette 5 effectively.